dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Serah Farron (SirMajestica)
“The younger sister of Lightning, she has found herself at the center of many tragic events. She still seems scarred by past experiences, but her quiet exterior hides a gentle, but in the end resilient and dependable, core. She still believes that her sister is alive, and so she follows Noel into the future to find her.” '-Final Fantasy XIII-2 Description' Serah Farron is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII-2, in that game, she is Lightning's younger sister and gifted with the Eyes of Etro. She travels along the timeline with her partner Noel Kreiss and they attempt to fix the timeline after Etro screwed it up. Again. In the Dissidian Wars, Serah is a warrior of Cosmos, sadly, she and Lightning have no memories of each other and are separated early in the cycle. Her main opponents are Caius Ballad and Paddra Nsu Yeul, Serah trying to save the timeline and Caius trying to destroy it, paralleling each other. Attire Serah's default appearance is her appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2, her bow is the Starseeker, and Mog has his default appearance. Her first alternate outfit, Bodhum Resident, depicts her as she appeared in Final Fantasy XIII, with a white button-down sleeveless shirt and a sleeveless see-through sweater. she wears a pleated skirt and black tights that go up past her thighs. She also wears a white band on her arm, covering her l'cie brand, and a pair of beige and white high tops. Her weapon resembles the Genji Bow DLC Weapon from Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Mog resembles the moogles featured on the 'Moogleworks' online store in Final Fantasy XIII. Serah's second outfit, Style and Steel, makes her resemble the free DLC costume featured in Final Fantasy XIII-2, she gets a black vest and jean short shorts with a small buckler on her arm, she also obtains a small pouch strapped to her leg just like Lightning's. Her boots are also much bigger, made of a light brown leather and have metal surrounding them. Her weapon is changed to resemble the Seraphic Wing DLC Weapon from her game, and Mog is dressed in his Fashionista DLC Costume from the same game. Serah's DLC Outfit, Beachwear, makes her resemble the Beachwear DLC from her game, with a pink bikini top and daisy dukes of the same colour, with beige and yellow sandals. Her weapon is changed to look like the Azrael DLC Weapon from her game, and Mog is given the Black Mage DLC Costume from their game. Her manikin, Fleeting Seer, is pink. Battle Serah is described as an Ultima Archer, her abilities revolve around distanced attacking then rushing in to strike while the opponent is stunned. |} |} |} |} Equipment Serah can equip Swords, Daggers, Bows, Thrown, Guns, Parrying, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Ribbons, Clothing, Light Armorm Chestplates and Female Exclusives. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When Serah is playable, Paradigm Shift plays during regular encounters with manikins. An orchestrated version of Limit Break will play during boss encounters. During her encounters with Caius and Yeul, Unseen Abyss plays. Category:Square Characters